This invention relates to an improvement to sun visors of the type having a cell structure, particularly for automobile vehicles.
The British Patent pubblication No. 2,032,368 by this same Applicant disclosed a sun visor which is characterized in that it comprises a load bearing structure including a shaped element die cut from a sheet of cellular polymeric material formed by a continuous extrusion process; the cells being straight or rectilinear, parallel to one another, and having a trough-like cross-sectional configuration. The cited Patent Application further provides attaching means comprising at least one metal rod accommodated along a straight segment thereof of a convenient length in one of the trough-like cells of the load bearing cellular structure, thereby a hinge connection is achieved which serves both to suspend the sun visor and secure it in frictional engagement, said engagement being accomplished simply by frictional force between the rod and inside surface of the cell trough.